Two Worlds and One Reality
by Prisilas
Summary: WARNING:R for Swearing.Three 2003 teens jump into M.E acidently and they meet the fellowship. It's a Mary-Sue..Please Review! NO FLAMES!!
1. «Obsession»

^^This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it. ^^  
  
WARNING: This is a Mary Sue, so don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Also. I'll spare you the time. LEGOLAS IS THE HOTTEST! Uh. Please continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien characters (like Legolas, Haldir, Aragorn, etc.) But I do own Priscilla, Prisilas, Priz, Erin, and Jenesse are mine! Please Review  
  
(Characters: Prisilas Daydream; Legolas Greenleaf; Erelwen Greenrose; Haldir; Jënesiel Morningwind; and Aragorn's younger brother, Arerde.)  
  
The three main characters-Priscilla, Jenesse, and Erin-were born with powers that no human could understand and, henceforth, have the ability to send each other telepathic messages,  
  
Two Worlds and One Reality  
  
Chapter 1: Obsession  
  
What happens when you jump of a mountain, do you see the fog rising against your face? Wondering what might be below, your death? Or your freedom... Or maybe... maybe... Some say there is a world that once you go you may never return...  
  
The bell rang, halting Priscilla's dreams.  
  
There goes the bell, thought the evil side of Priscilla, Priz. No more dreaming for the good side, Prisilas. Stupid Prisilas.  
  
Priscilla packed her books and left Mr. Young's 8th grade English class in a dash, where she bumped into her loyal friend Jenesse. The latter had red hair and an average height. Been suspended a couple of times for bad behavior in class and fights, she enjoy talking with Priscilla about The Lord of the Rings and, of course, Legolas, just as they were doing after their meeting.  
  
Going to their contiguous lockers, they took out their French binders and stood in awe at the picture of Legolas.  
  
I wish that, one day, I would be able to meet him... Priscilla thought.  
  
But the other side of her retorted: Oh come on! You know that he's an imaginary character! Why obsess?  
  
Priscilla shared her thoughts with her best friend, and then said: "I wish that I were able to be with him. I would love to melt into his gentle caress and feel his soft lips brush against mine. I would do anything to be with Legolas. even kill my truest friends."  
  
Looking at her friend in sheer horror, Jenesse resumed searching for her things in her locker. "Pris, I think we had better get to class, or else Poulin will be furious..."  
  
Quickly getting her books, shutting her locker, and putting on the lock, Priscilla left for class. As she walked, she pondered at the possibilities of wishes perhaps coming true...  
  
No they don't... her stubborn mind riposted. Remember the time you tried to hook-up with Clayton? You wished to go out with him and be with him forever. But it didn't come true, did it. At least it came through for that other girl. Don't hide your pain.  
  
Priscilla ignored the curt comment courtesy of her mind and sat down besides Josh in class.  
  
Priscilla yawned. French was definitely NOT her favorite subject. She quickly ripped a page out of her notebook, hoping nobody would notice, and started doodling. Josh took a glance at the page and stifled a laugh. *Legolas* was written all over the page surrounded by little hearts. Glaring at the boy, she gave him a large kick in the-  
  
"OW!" Josh yelped.  
  
Mme. Poulin turned towards the back of the class, little daggers in her eyes. Priscilla slumped in her seat, knowing she would be in BIG trouble.  
  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est arrivé ici?" she asked. "Josh? Priscilla?" ("What's going on here? Josh? Priscilla?")  
  
Josh tentatively pointed a finger at Priscilla, and the teacher slowly turned towards her.  
  
"Alors, mademoiselle. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient d'arriver?" ("Alright, young lady. Could you please explain what just happened?")  
  
Thinking fast, she said: "Well-"  
  
"En français." ("In French.")  
  
"Oui, Madame Poulin. J'écrivais juste un certain nom concernant Le Seigneur des Anneaux sur une feuille, et Josh commença à rire. Donc je lui ai donné un coup de pied." ('Okay, Mrs. Poulin. I was just writing a certain name that has to do with The Lord of the Rings on a piece of paper, and Josh started to laugh. So I kicked him.")  
  
The French teacher gave her a stern look and waved her hand, signaling the students to continue their work. She turned on her heel and returned to her seat at the head of the class.  
  
It wasn't long until she began dozing off again. Poulin had just given them a little text to read, but Priscilla couldn't concentrate. The words became more and more blurry as she thought about the Lord of the Rings. She pictured a mountain. She's falling. Falling.  
  
A tear glistened at the corner of my eye. Why did it get there? It must have had something to do with a story she read. She giggled silently as she noticed that Jenesse was concentrated on the text. What am I, a slacker? she thought.  
  
Mme. Poulin started speaking, but once again, Priscilla felt gone. She pictured herself with Legolas, in a palace in Northern Mirkwood. Sweet bliss. But of course, she would never be able to get there. There is a hope. I can always find SOME way.  
  
Oh dream on! her cruel side stated. There is no way whatsoever.  
  
"SHUT UP!" That last part was actually spoken, not thought. Mme. Poulin grew furious and kicked her out of he classroom.  
  
Priscilla stood in the hall, her eyes puffy, her cheeks red and hot. Stupid Priz. I'm gifted with powers that I love, but cursed with a split personality, All I want to do is lead a normal life, n not go insane! Ugh. I need to see a shrink. The teacher came out and started screaming at her. Regaining her composure, she led the student back into the classroom. Priscilla felt everyone's eyes on her and her face became even redder. Sniffling, she returned to her seat and put her head on the table, waiting for the bell.  
  
The long-awaited bell was to Priscilla like a ship to a person stranded on an island. Jenesse raced towards and tried to comfort her pain, but to no avail. It was something about her multiple piercings that was grotesque.  
  
She was happy that she bumped into Erin when she did: the intelligent brunette could be quite comforting once one stares into her deep brown eyes. Erin was another one of Priscilla's bosom buddies, and, like all her other friends, was obsessed with the Lord of the Rings. Her pretty face lit up when she saw Priscilla and Jenesse. She was headed to the library, and gladly let her two chums come along.  
  
But what was there to do in the library but stare at pictures of Tolkien's elves? Mr. Powell, the librarian, could think of a million ways to disagree, especially when those pictures were the cause of the loud giggles coming from one part of the room. He felt as though they must be kicked out. And so he did, which CERTAINLY did not please Jenesse, who zestfully fingered the illiberal librarian.  
  
Erin and Priscilla soon arrived at Mr. Nishi's science class, though Jenesse was tardy. She came in, a huge grin plastered on her face. Everyone gathered around the table as the instructor poured a powerful acid into a cup, warning everyone every fifteen seconds to be careful.  
  
The first few steps of the experiment went well, until Jenesse turned towards Ben - a kind, yet vulgar-looking punk. She pulled out her lighter and he pulled out a whole box of matches. As Mr. Nishi wasn't looking, they lit they devices and tossed them into the cup, ducking for cover. A sudden explosion shook the room. Not many could remember what happened for a while, until the moment when the firemen were extinguishing the deadly flames.  
  
Of course, Ben and Jenesse got into a lot of trouble, and had to help the janitors clean up the dreadful mess caused by the explosion.  
  
"But that will make us late for our trip to my parent's cabin!" Priscilla protested. "No problem. I'll just blow this joint before I have to do anything," Jenesse said coolly. "I still can't believe your parents are letting us stay in their cabin ALL WEEKEND!" Erin exclaimed. "What did you do to convince them?" Priscilla waved her hand. "Oh, nothing really. I just promised them to only watch the Lord of the Rings once. Or twice. Or more. I forgot."  
  
The girls were thrilled once the final bell rang. After their speedy arrival at the cabin and adieus to Priscilla' mom and dad, they raced inside of the actual cabin. Their contiguous rooms were large and roomy, making their stay the more enjoyable. They slipped on cute bathing suits and entered the hot tub outside. As they spoke of how fun it would be to live in Middle-earth, crystalline snowflakes fell gracefully on the floor. The contradicting sensations of hot and cold thrilled the girls, but soon enough, they decided to retire back into the cabin.  
  
Pizza Hut pizza and 'The Fellowship of the Ring' entertained the three girls for quite a while afterwards. But, sadly, the movie and pizza finished, and they decided to go to bed.  
  
Priscilla's fought an ugly battle with her more malicious side before bed, and it took a lot to cheer her up again. Middle-earth was-once again- the center stage of the duel, and Priz found it amusing to make Priscilla feel like a load of donkey dung. Not even Prisilas could stop her from falling asleep in tears.  
  
Jenesse had had a lot of fun today. It wasn't often that she could come to the cabin, and it was worth every second of the trip. She didn't really like the femininity of the room, though. Too many floral scents, she thought. Bah. Pulling out the candles that her host bought her, she let her pyromania run wild and lit all of them with her lighter. She plopped against her bed and fell asleep, her dreams filled with Middle-earth.  
  
Erin was happy that the movie they chose to watch tomorrow would be "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon," but that didn't keep Haldir out of her mind. Twirling around senselessly, she tried thinking of a name that would impress the latter elf, and "Erelwen Greenrose" came to her mind. Haldir nà i meleva coiva, she thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"(insert random lust object name) nà i meleva coiva" means "(insert random lust object name) is the love of my life."  
  
Reviews would be highly appreciated. Press the little blue button! You know you want to! 


	2. «The Atmosphere»

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything Tolkien, and my characters are still mine and so are my ideas. And Legolas is still, as her will always be, hot.  
  
Two Worlds and One Reality  
  
Chapter 2: The Atmosphere  
  
Priscilla slept peacefully, snuggled in her comforter, for a good part of the night. That all changed as a strange yet satisfying scent reached her nose, making it twitch. Eh? she thought, half-asleep. Smells like herbs. Yummy. She ignored her better sense and tried to fall back asleep. But once she heard loud sirens, she knew that there was trouble. She awoke abruptly, sniffing the air. Smoke? She pressed her nose and hands to the window next to her bed, feeling the outdoor chill. Seeing the bright, flashing lights and Fire truck? The thought hit her like a brick over the head. Fire truck! "Fire truck!" she shouted. "FIRE TRUCK!"  
  
Running towards Erin's room, she was relieved to find that at least the latter was safe. What happened? Priscilla asked her mentally.  
  
Erin shrugged. Not sure, really, she responded, fear quivering in her voice. Jenesse's still in there, though!  
  
WHAT?  
  
Well, you expect me to just run in there?  
  
Priscilla, who was about to look for her friend, stopped. Erin had been right: what if, while running in there, she got trapped? Maybe Jenesse was escaping the flames through an open window. If Priscilla ran in there, she would endangering all of them.  
  
Smart move. Priz told her.  
  
Please. Prisilas said, scaring Priscilla. Her better half never involved herself in Priz's arguments. Priscilla is worried about her friend. The last thing she needs is you wetting your whistle to her.  
  
"That's it!" Priscilla cried, mentally thanking her. She ran into her closet and pulled out two blankets. Throwing them in the bathtub of the nearby bathroom, she wet them until they were drenched, and tossed one at a very confused Erin. "Put this over your head! If we stay under it, we'll be protected by the flames!"  
  
Erin did as her friend asked. Soon enough the two were prepared to enter the chasm of flames that was Jenesse's room. At the count of three, they pushed the door open, and were surprised to see that there were barely any flames. Jenesse sat on her bed, attempting to put out the fire that had caught her tissue box.  
  
"What?" Erin asked, dumfounded.  
  
Jenesse smiled innocently. 'Well, I lit all my candles before going to bed, but then woke up to put them out. But while I tried to put out the lavender scented one-that I love so much! Thanks Pris!-but the flame hit the tissue box and it caught fire!"  
  
Priscilla's anger took the best of her. "You lit all your candles before bed?! You could have burnt down my parent's house! They let us stay over, and that's the thanks they get?"  
  
Good. Priz said wickedly. Let your anger take over.  
  
"Pris." Erin murmured, attempting to appease Priscilla's anger. "Chill out. Everything will be okay."  
  
Priscilla took her blanket and rung it out over the flaming tissue box, putting the fire out.  
  
"See? All done!"  
  
"Is everything okay in here?" A deep voice echoed.  
  
The girls shot their head around to see half a dozen firemen pouring into the room. Jenesse beckoned her friends to cover themselves up, as they were still wearing their pajamas.  
  
As the girls sat down serenely, the firemen looked around for signs of what started the fire. The fireman who spoke earlier-who appeared to be the chief-picked up one of the candles and looked at the girls. "So. You girls have been playing with fire."  
  
Jenesse opened her mouth to protest, but Erin and Priscilla telepathically warned her to not say anything that could insult the already angry fireman. Instead, she sent supersonic death glares at him.  
  
After five minutes, they were, quoting Jenesse "bored like hell." They all proceeded to think about lust objects and the movie that they were going to see in the morning. Finally, the firemen left, giving the girls a good warning to never play with fire again-and complementing the beauty of the cabin. In defiance, they relit all the candles, though Erin was a little bit hesitant.  
  
"Erin," Jenesse explained. "We've been up since two in the morning listening to those firemen bullshit. We have the right to do what we want! This is what we call revenge."  
  
Once morning arrived, they took a cab down to Silvercity, the movie theater in the nearby town. Priscilla's family was good friends with the manager of the theater, and-since nobody was there-let the three girls watch a movie of their choice on the big screen. After buying popcorn and settling into their seats, "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" started.  
  
Because of their lack of sleep, the three girls were perpetually sugar-high, bouncing around while watching the movie. Priscilla even stood up towards the end of the film-when a young lady jumps off of the mountain- and recited the end. As Jenesse and Erin cracked up, she did little impressions of some of the kick-flips and large jumps. But-during her "grand finale"-she tripped and went flying towards the screen. Priscilla expected to hit a concrete wall, but, instead, found herself on some soft dirt. Looking up, she screamed. She was not in the movie theater anymore.  
  
Jenesse and Erin stared dumfounded at the screen. Was that their Priscilla screaming her head off in "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" land? They walked towards the screen, observing it, in case it was some sort of trick. As Jenesse touched the screen, she was sucked in, joining a panicking Priscilla.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?" Priscilla asked through sobs.  
  
"We were sucked into 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' land, doofus," Jenesse answered dryly.  
  
Suddenly, Erin was catapulted among them, rubbing her head.  
  
"Well!" she exclaimed, trying to remain optimistic. "That wasn't too painful!"  
  
"Why are you here?" Priscilla demanded. "You could have just left us in here!"  
  
"No way, Pris! I wasn't going to let you and Jenesse rot in here!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I guess you're just stuck here with me too."  
  
"There's one problem, everyone," Erin and Priscilla heard Jenesse say. She pointed towards where they came from, but there was no screen. "Getting out isn't as easy as going in."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yup. We're stuck."  
  
They all slumped down to the floor, wallowing in their self-pity.  
  
That's right. Priz said coldly. Boo-hoo. Poor little Priscilla.  
  
Priscilla tried to ignore her not-better half, but then was struck with inspiration. "All we have to do is find links with our own world!"  
  
Jenesse and Erin just stared.  
  
"We need to find something similar in both our world and this world to serve as a link! Then we'll be able to go home!"  
  
Erin looked excited, but Jenesse shrugged. "How do you expect this to work? That's impossible!"  
  
"It'll work. We got here, didn't we? Say, how about this?"  
  
Erin and Priscilla stared at the bridge-in-question. "Isn't there a bridge by the cabin?" Erin asked.  
  
"Yup! Let's jump."  
  
Erin and Jenesse once again stared at Priscilla.  
  
"Don't you want to get home? Besides, since this is 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' land, we could probably just fly back up! Besides, this is the end of the movie, so we could just be teleported back home! Unless if you want to say the 'There's no place like home' mantra."  
  
Erin looked at the bridge, then Priscilla, then the bridge, then Priscilla, then Jenesse. Jenesse was grinning, obviously planning to do something crazy. Grabbing onto both Erin and Priscilla's hands, she jumped over the balustrade, pulling her two friends with her. As she plummeted down, she screamed loudly, and cried things such as: "I'm fucking flying! I'm FUCKING flying!"  
  
The drop was much longer than expected. Jenesse stopped yelling, and was mock-sitting in a grumpy position. Erin looked as though she had fallen asleep. Why haven't we reached the bottom yet? Is this never-ending? Priscilla thought.  
  
Suddenly, Priscilla heard the sound of fabric blowing in the wind. She looked around, and noticed that the girls weren't wearing their jeans anymore. In fact, they barely even looked like themselves! Jenesse had strawberry blonde hair with the occasional golden streak. She wore a dark cloak, but under it, she wore an elegant traveling dress and a mithril vest. Erin had hair that was a lighter shade of brown that suited her perfectly. She wore a dress with a silver bodice and flowing white bottom and sleeves (That's what made all that noise, Priscilla thought.).  
  
Priscilla then looked at her own clothing. She wore a forest green silk dress under a forest green cloak with silver embroidery. A lock of brown hair hit her face. Since when did she have brown hair? Trying to move the series of strands back behind her ear, she felt its strange shape. Its strange pointy shape.  
  
Glancing back and Jenesse and Erin, she saw that their ears were pointed too, and that Jenesse's weren't grotesquely pierced anymore. She laughed. This couldn't be real, could it?  
  
But the pain as they hit the ground was real, contrary to what she thought would happen. Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell into a deep sleep amongst golden leaves. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE !!! NO FLAMES!!! 


End file.
